


Thinking of You

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Erotica, First Time Blow Jobs, Latino Character, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Stripping, Twinks, Twins, boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Walking down a beach lined street, Aidan Peters notices a sight that stops him; the younger brother of his girlfriend who for the first time isn't hanging out with his twin and instead is with a older girl. A girl who heavily effects the boy.
Relationships: Lewie Diaz/Aidan Peters
Kudos: 2





	Thinking of You

As he walked down the sidewalk across the street from the beach, eighteen year old Aidan Peters noticed someone that had him stopping and grinning. It was one of the younger brothers of his long-term girlfriend and from the looks of it, Lewie seemed to be all alone. Skating on his small skateboard in some swim trunks and a plain green t-shirt. He was a little shocked to see the kid away from the rest of the Diaz family, but decided that the kid seemed happy enough skating away and was old enough to not get into much trouble. While he hadn’t had the best of starts with the Diaz family, to the point that according to his girlfriend Harley, he was added to their ‘dead to Diaz’ list; Aidan had wormed his way into their hearts and had eventually won the heart of his girlfriend. Something he had kept despite the occasional long distance element of their relationship. He was about to call out, when another individual came up. A girl that looked around the same age as him and his girlfriend, with Lewie skating on his board up to her.

The older boy couldn’t hear the conversation but Lewie’s seemed to get more animated, even jumping off of the board in order to convince the girl to get on the small board and try to skate. He shook his head as he watched the girl failing a few times but falling for the young Diaz boy’s charm to get back on and try again. In order to get a better view of what looked like the younger boy flirting, Aidan moved closer until he was able to get a good view of the eighteen year old girl and recognised it. It was a cousin of the Diaz family, Nicole. One of the few Diaz’s that Harley had barred him from meeting, and from taking in the view of her, he guessed that his girlfriend was a little jealous of the frankly beautiful girl in front of him. Deciding to leave the boy and his hot cousin alone in fear of annoying his girlfriend, Aidan watched on as the boy continued to try and teach her to skate until Lewie did something that caught both Aidan and his cousin’s attention. The fourteen year old accidentally grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it up to above one of his nipples, putting on a good show of his young chest.

Lewie quickly dropped the shirt and after a comment from his cousin, a very nervous teen bolted away from his cousin. Leaving the girl there awkwardly with his little skateboard. Deciding to go and see what happened, Aidan headed off in the direction of the younger boy much to the confusion of the older girl who noticed his actions and followed. Not wanting anything bad to happen to her little cousin since she didn’t recognise the other boy. Luckily for both boys, they lost her and headed into the beach’s boy’s room. Each a little disgusted by the sheer smell of it as they entered the doorway, before getting used to it slightly. The older boy was about to call out for the younger boy when something stopped him.

A moan, followed by a mumble. “This is soooo wrong…”

Coming from the only cubicle with a closed door. A cubicle that he knew held Lewie Diaz.

Aidan’s smirk only grew has he walked silently down the row of open cubicles, until reaching the final one. He leaned against the thankfully clean painted-green wood and began listening to the younger boy inside of it. With the sounds leaking out of the younger boy’s cubicles clearly revealing that the boy had rushed into the cubicle, pulled out his young cock and was going to town on it. The pace was a nice surprise, with the younger boy moving his hand back and forth like a little maniac trying to get a quick load off trapped in the cubicle. He listened to the obvious ‘fapping’ noises before deciding it was time for him to interrupt, tapping on it with one of his knuckles.

“Sounds like I'm missing out on all the fun in there, little Diaz…” He said loudly, his voice taking Lewie by surprise and drawing a yelp from the younger boy. 

“AIDAN!”

The eighteen year old could hear shuffling around in there, quickly pulling up his pants and fumbling with his zip. There were a few attempts at little ‘just a minute’s but Aidan wasn’t listening to them. Only the way Lewie hopped around on one foot trying to pull the zip shut. “Dude… come on just open the door. Trust me, if I were hanging with that babe that smoking hot, i’d be in there, too,”

“Don’t talk about Nicole like that!” Lewie protested, slamming the door open to glare up at the older boy. Aidan smirking internally as he saw the tented swim trunks that the boy had forced his erect cock back into. “I-I’m not thinking of her!”

“It’s not nice to lie…” Rolling his eyes, Aidan put a finger to Lewie’s forehead and pushed him back. “If you weren’t lying however, who were you thinking of then?”

“I-I’m NOT! I-I was thinking of…” Lewie protested before going for it. “U-um, you! Yeah! You!”

Aidan opened his mouth to say something before the shock set in and it closed. His deep brown eyes were wide and full of surprise, staring at the hard younger boy who claimed to be thinking of him while jerking his dick furiously. Deciding to play it off and tease the younger boy, Aidan stared directly at Lewie’s hard little bulge and attempted to smirk once more.

“What about me… cause you to be doing that?” Aidan questioned, the shock making him not realise the boy’s lack of truthfulness in the response.

“Y-You… um… were striping me?” Lewie attempted, hoping that it would seem plausible.

“Oh really… so you were thinking of me doing this, were you little Diaz?” Aidan purred with a smirk, as the growing lust filled boy reached out and quickly fingered the bottom of the curly haired fourteen year old boy’s green t-shirt.

While he wanted to protest that he wasn’t little, Lewie nodded as he allowed the older boy to ease his shirt off, with the teen wrapping the shirt around his neck. The older boy locked his lips a little as he took in the view of Lewie’s young undefined body, outside belly button and adorable darker pink nibbles. While the young boy wasn’t as thin as his twin brother, Aidan was definitely more interested in the dorky sarcastic older twin and despite dating the boy’s sister, he was looking forward to exploring Lewie’s young body.

Noticing the colorful boxer briefs that the younger boy was wearing, which clashed horribly with the boy’s green t-shirt and colorful swim trunks, Aidan couldn’t help but smile. “I see you still can’t color code your outfits…”

Lewie couldn’t stop himself from blushing, knowing that Aidan was correct and that he normally just focused on wearing whatever was next in his closet instead of picking out outfits like his older brother and the older boy in front of him. The latter always looked better in his choices than the former. 

Seeing the blush from the younger boy, Aidan reached out and ruffled Lewie’s hair as the glasses-clad boy pushed his glasses back up his nose while trying to squirm away in embarrassment. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, it’s cute Little Diaz…”

“Oh… r-really?” Lewie wondered. 

The teen looked up at the older boy, who still had the younger boy’s green shirt around his neck and didn’t seem to be making a move to remove it. Instead, all Aidan seemed to be doing was having his eyes move around the dark haired boy’s chest, eyes pausing at his nipples and belly button. Something that had him moving his hands over nervously hiding his belly button despite not taking his dark chocolate brown eyes off of his sister’s boyfriend.

“Mmm… soooo cute…” The older boy purred, his own chocolate brown eyes meeting the younger boys as he moved closer. “Now where were we…”

Lewie blushed at being considered cute by the older, way more attractive teenager. A blush that only got redder when Aidan’s hand closed the gap between them and grabbed onto the young teenager’s pale pink skin, earning a little gasp from the normally confident teenager. Each hand begins by rubbing up and down the side of the undefined chest with Lewie squirming when the light touch moves from the sights, heading for young little nipples and the small nubs in particular. 

As the older boy’s fingers teased the small nubs, Lewie couldn’t help but moan out. “O-oh god… A-Aidan…”

“Such cute little moans… just like your sister…” Aidan smirked, watching as the young boy squirmed in awkwardness and further embarrassment from apparently moaning like his older sister. Something he found him not wanting to know about, despite having assisted years ago in making his sister and Aidan finally admit their feelings for each other.

Even Beast had noticed their ‘tension’, before they had.

The dark curly haired boy sighed in relief when Aidan finally moved his hands away from his nipples, with the eighteen year old moving downwards in order to use the tip of his finger to tease Lewie’s belly button. Smiling a little at the fact that Lewie had his boxer briefs pulled up enough that he covered his young v-lines, something that many boys didn’t do. Something that made him a little cuter in his mind. 

“Oh right, now I remember… a certain older Diaz twin wanted his sister’s boyfriend to strip him…” Aidan smirked, loving that he had more than just one of the Diaz siblings after him. 

Unaware to his girlfriend, Aidan had been fucking her older brother for years now, having hooked up with Ethan Diaz, well before even kissing Harley. A hookup that continued to this day, with the boy’s sneaking off for some fun every time they could until Harley had revealed she knew about their fun and wanted in. They had ended up giving into her demand on the girl’s seventeenth birthday, which they celebrated by her being fucked by her boyfriend and her older brother. Later that year, they welcomed in the new year by sliding into her pussy together as the clock hit midnight.

Despite Aidan telling the truth and his more than obvious man-crush on the eighteen year old, Lewie couldn’t stop himself from blurting out: “That was such a dorky way of saying that…”

“Says the young teen with the baby blue boxer briefs with a bright red waistband…” Aidan teased, something that had the cockier twin stuttering a little. “Especially under those funky looking dark blue swim trunks with orange toned leaves. Maybe we should instead get you out of them…”

Lewie’s cheek continued to tinge red as he tried to smirk confidently. “M-Maybe you should…”

“Mhm, maybe I should indeed…” Aidan smirked, with the eighteen year old bending down onto one knee in front of the younger boy who couldn’t help but gulp a little as the older teen reached out for the boy's sandals. “Sandals? Cute shoe choice…”

Lewie muttered a comment about why he had chosen a sandal as the older boy removed the straps on each before looking up and raising an eyebrow at the cocky curly haired boy who got the hint and kicked them off, groaning as he put his feet onto the cold concrete. The older boy then ran his hands up Lewie’s hairless legs, until he reached the bottom of the younger teen’s swim trunks which he gave a slight tug.

“Now, shall I pull or rip them off…” Aidan muttered loudly, making sure the young teen could hear him.

“W-WHAT!” Lewie protested at the thought of his swim trunks being ripped. “Just remove… I d-don’t wanna walk home in my undies…”

“Oh? Who said you will keep your boxers, little Diaz?” Aidan purred. A comment that had Lewie’s heart racing.

“M-Me?” The curly dark haired boy asked, his glasses fogging a little from the situation.

“Well, we will see what happens then… I think Harley would be interested in having a freshly worn pair of her sexy little brother to get gagged with…” Aidan smirked, causing Lewie’s mouth to drop open and his eyes to widen. 

“W-WHAT!” Lewie protested, awkwardly. The fourteen year old both grossed out and slightly turned on at the thought of his boxer briefs being used to gag his sister as Aidan pounded her pussy.

Aidan didn’t respond to the younger boy’s protest, he wanted to make sure that the younger boy would be left with the mental thoughts of Harley being gagged with his boxer briefs. Unknown to all three of the Diaz boys, their underwear had already been nicked by the eighteen year old for similar purposes, though he hadn’t used them on Harley yet, more just as a way to assist him while jerking off. He normally reverted to making use of the small boxer briefs of the twins, with Aidan loving the thought of returning said boxer briefs in time and having both Beast and Lewie walking around in cum soaked underwear.

That was a plan for another day, however.

Today, he slowly moved his hands up the swim trunk until he reached the waistband of the shorts, fingering them while looking up at the younger boy who blushed a little. Raising an eyebrow and getting a nod from the fourteen year old, led to the older boy smirking and beginning to lightly tug the shorts down the young boy, who lifted his feet one at a time to allow Aidan to fully remove them. Leaving him standing there in his red waistband with white logo and baby blue patterned Ethika boxer briefs, nervously squirming on the spot as the older boy checked out the tent being caused by the cockier twin’s young four and a third inch cock.

“Looking good little Diaz… your sister would be jealous that she didn’t get to see you like this…” Aidan teased, wanting to keep the thought of Harley in Lewie’s mind in order to feel out the possibility of the twin boys and Ethan joining him and Harley where the four of them would pound her pussy one after another.

Much to his amusement, Lewie ignored the comment about his sister though he did notice the tenting boxer briefs jump a little.

Smiling at the lack of comment, Aidan just smiled at the younger boy who blushed and playfully posed for the older boy, the colorful underwear and pale pink skin contrasting each other. As he looked over Lewie’s body, he decided to introduce the younger boy to working out in the coming months, with the dark curly haired boy being thin but lacking the definition that would turn him from a young cutie into a good looking stud that would have the girls after him. Well boys, if the older boy’s assumption that Lewie Diaz was going to be turning away from the thought of girls soon enough and finally revealing himself to be interested in boys. Especially since according to his girlfriend, Lewie was coming home and talking extensively about some new boy in his class that was fun to be around. Even his adventures with his own twin brother was coming second to this boy. Which according to Harley, was causing a slight divide between the twins. Until something happened with Beast that allowed the twins to realise that they didn’t need to be in everything that the other did. Beast was invited to join a boy’s dance class by one of the other classmates, much to the amusement of the entire family but the fourteen year old boy seemed to enjoy it.

Life had gone back to normal for the twins since then, even if they spent a little less time around each other.

As Aidan continued to check out his young boy, Lewie coughed a little. “A-are you just going to keep c-checking me out?”

“Oh? And what would you like me to do instead?” Aidan smirked, while reaching out and running a finger down the length of the fabric covered erect cock, earning a moan from the younger boy. “Something with this?”

“Mmmmm… Y-Yes…” Lewie moaned out, unable to stop himself.

Aidan chuckled and instead of fingering the bright red waistband of the Ethika boxer briefs, he instead leaned in and took the fabric covered cock into his mouth and began sucking on it. Lewie’s eyes bulged out of the younger boy as he released a deep moan from Aidan sucking on his fabric covered cock, the older teen soaking Lewie’s boxer briefs with his saliva. He continued to bob on the younger boy’s fabric cock for a few moments before pulling off with a pop.

“You need to wash your boxers more…” Aidan smirked, wiping his lips as he looked at the saliva soaked underwear in front of him.

Lewie would have squirmed in embarrassment if he had heard but luckily for the younger boy, the fourteen year old was still coming down from having Aidan’s mouth around his cock, even if his undies stopped it from being even more pleasurable. Aidan leant back and watched as Lewie breathed heavily and rested an arm against the wall to steady himself.

“That good am I?” Aidan smirked, once the boy had calmed a little, earning a little blush from the boy. 

“Y-Yes…” Lewie admitted, turning his head slightly to try and stop Aidan from seeing his latest deep blush.

“Now now, no need to hide your cute little blush…” Aidan responded once he had noticed the blush, something that caused his smirk to grow and he reached out to grab onto the red waistband of the boy’s baby blue patterned boxer briefs. “Wait until you feel my tongue directly on your cock, Little Diaz.”

As soon as the ‘z’ left Aidan’s mouth, he yanked down Lewie’s underwear in one motion and left the boy completely naked.


End file.
